His Mercy
by LibraLoki
Summary: Around every Potter's neck, including Harry's, it has always hung a small locket with the Deathly Hallows symbol unnoticed by all. One-shot. Fusion with Harry Potter and the Doctor Who episode Family of Blood.


**Tried to be kind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Harry Potter or any other copyrighted material I may refer to.**

**Yeah trying to do this again.**

**AN: Warnings: I'm English, dyslexic; have trouble comprehending sequencing events in the right order, have to read a paragraph several times to understand it (can't fill a form to save my life without help and with stories hope I get the general plot and fill the gaps best I can) for the same reason as this I write in a long steam of words and use spell check extensively but can't always be sure correctly and won't notice something is wrong unless spell check flags it and a bunch of other issues that may come across.**

**This is just a one-shot. Had this idea ages ago and remembered it.**

**Summary: Around every Potter's neck including Harry's it has always hung a small locket with the Deathly Hallows symbol unnoticed by all. One-shot. Fusion with Harry Potter and the Doctor Who episode Family of Blood.**

* * *

At the department of mysteries

The reasons

Dumbledore, who holds the death stick and should be the one to execute my judgments, planned on me been ignorant and following his plan, to pass his judgments, marry Ginny merge mundane and magic back together, (I should buy stock in flaming torches and pitch forks), to shape and control the world the way he sees fitting assuming I survived destroying his creation Moldyshorts.

Strange that he is the direct decedent of the second brother oh how that blood has turned, I think it's the inbreeding, he should have been the one to interpret the veils whispers to and apprise them. The jury to my judge. Where the second had loved too much and took his own life, now all that remains is one can't love and so scared to die, idiot he knows that prophecy real or not, by our ancestors, means nothing to me, to us. Whatever the start of events I shall be the one to end it, decide the price to be paid.

Snape that mind raping bastard! So much guilt and hate for my mother. It wasn't my father's face he saw but my mother's eyes. He could not forgive himself for been the instigator of her death. But more than that where she had grown up and moved on he did not and he never forgave her for it.

Ron Hermione despite their actions they have good intentions even under Dumbledore's orders they were my friends, if for no over reason they thought they were doing the right thing for me.

Dursleys I was never cared for but neither did they asked for me to be a part of their lives tried to get rid of me a number of times in a official civil normal way. The oblivates and compulsions so they would keep me through the years though not causing did exasperated their hate.

As for myself fate has always been there a gentle current of swallow waters I allowed to carry me, I could have stood and walked away at any time, however I craved peace even more. But I was denied it for the wants and plans of others. Well to deny them what they want is to be no better than them.

* * *

(Guess the point of view in a review)

He never raised his voice that was the worst thing the fury of the Ruin Lord.

Those of us who knew wondered why. Why this creature of final judgments and ends who could destroy gods and demons. Why he had not passed his own but instead had deferred to fates ruling. He was been kind.

He trapped Belletrix in a mirror, every mirror, the first was cracked as her mind, he repaired and charmed it too be unbreakable, she can now understand her actions completely. if you ever, just for an instant, see a set of clear violet eyes on a pale face, that's her, always her.

He petrified Dumbledore to the point of stone and placed him within a field of goats that children often play in, with a plaque bearing a child's cautionary tale on the value and cost of freedom.

The darkness and magic within Voldemort was torn from him and his soul fractures, purified and bound with the school to replace the shadows that had been banished by the light, restoring the balance and fixing the neutrally of the ground, forever.

Within Greybacks mind he separated the angry wolf and evil man the latter soon torn apart. A wolf now runs in the new reserve all through the moon cycle. Protecting all those within.

Granger at first glance it appeared to only be a act of cruelty unable to comprehend most of what is written and when she could she no conclusions can be drawn. But no she can only perceive the facts of what is true, as anything is as it was and not the often bias view that is written.

What he did to the youngest male Weasley and Malfoy heir there might have been some cruelty in that, for the prejudice and cruel treatment of others because they were dark, unpure or some other inane reason, often a cover for jealousy, until they could see what they had none but the other can see them, two unseen wraiths so that the targets. Maybe one day with one less adversity to deter them standing together light and dark will sit side by side again. All shades been stronger for it.

I wonder if he'll forgive the Dursely's, the doll house he placed them in, perfect copy of a normal privet drive, the same normal day, a Sunday I think, never changing, Mrs Dursely plans to go shopping tomorrow. Always tomorrow.

As for me he set me to work watching over a field of red Lilies, grown in her memory, as their silent protector, the second chance I always wanted.

.

* * *

**And Done! Good or Bad there is no more.**


End file.
